shape shifting love
by KatieKatz1991
Summary: Charmione. Ron Bashing James and Lily live Harry and Hermione are twins and are in the twins year. Soul mates can change into the same animal or creature. Fred and George set Charlie and Hermione up together. Charlie is waiting to go to Romania until Mia graduates he is still studying dragons tho. We need more Charmione stories!
1. Chapter 1

_Shape shifting love_

_Chapter One_

"Any glow yet Katie?" Angelina Johnson asked as the two and their other friend Alicia Spinnet were searching for their dormmate and other best friend Mia Rose Potter. They were headed down the corridor towards the Prefect's bathroom when Katie's jaguar necklace started to glow emerald green. "Dammit. She's been attacked. Charlie is going to flip when he gets here." Katie said as the others nodded in agreement. "Katie go and get Harry and the guys. Alicia go get McGonagall. I'll go and see how she is and what exactly happened." Angelina said as the others headed off to get the others. In the distance she heard a wild cat sound and she knew that Katie had transformed. Taking a deep breath she entered the bathroom. Nothing could prepare her for the sight that she saw. Mia was on the ground there where bruises and bitemarks all over her exposed skin and her uniform had been ripped to shreds. What caught her attention was her glowing pendant knowing that meant that Charlie knew and was on his way to her immediately. Angelina went to stand in front of the door to the bathroom as Mia lost control and transformed into her dragon form. Once outside she went to stand guard at the door knowing that there were only three people that would be permitted in with the state that she was in. Luckily one of them was being retrieved at the moment. She heard a wild cat roar as Katie and the boys arrived. "Harry go on in. Prepare yourself its bad. If it wasn't for the pedant that Charlie made for her when they started dating she would have been raped." Angelina said as Harry in his panther form rushed into the bathroom. "Guys please transform back." Angelina said as Katie went to join her in front of the bathroom to guard. They heard a roar from inside the bathroom as the others came up with James and Lilly Potter. Lilly heard and transformed into her lioness and rushed into where her twins where at. The girls let her through. "Has Charlie been notified?" James asked to the others in front of him. Especially looking at Charlie's younger brothers. "We didn't have to. Her pendant is glowing and I believe he is on his way here." Angelina said shocking the others. " He also knows who attacked her then." Fred started. "This is not good." George finished. As the others nodded in agreement. "What do you mean do the two of you know something as the other marauders and Dumbledore approached. "We only think and theorize." Fred started. "But we think our youngest brother Ron did this." George continued. "Because of how he has been treating her since we've been back at the school. Even with Charlie being at the reserve in whales." Fred finished as they hears a dragon roar. " Boys go get him. Mia needs him more than killing Ron at the moment." Alicia said as McGonagall was on her heals with Poppy. Trying to get passed the girls before the marauders stopped them. "No one else but Charlie Weasley can get in there at the moment." James said completely serious about it. As the guys went to retrieve their brother transforming on the way. It wasn't long before the twins were followed by a young dragon that looked to be fuming. He transformed back and there stood the ruggedly handsome Charlie Weasley. He was still shaking that he was still mad. "Before I go and see my girl. I will say this. If Ron isn't punished and I'm sure Miss Lilly and James will agree with me on this. The Potters will leave this school along with their extended family." Charlie said as James nodded in agreement as his son came back out.

_Meanwhile:_

He walked in and surveyed everything in front of him. He took off him traveling cloak and draped it over Mia. "Miss Lilly is she going to be okay." Charlie said walking over to the woman that was responsible for creating the beautiful woman that he loved with everything that he was. "If it wasn't for your pendant it would have been worse. But did you know she was pregnant?" Lilly said with tears in her eyes. "No I didn't. What happened?" He asked pulling Mia into his lap being careful not to touch her skin. "For starters, bite marks and bruises all over her body. Harry and I think she lost the baby. But we knew better than for Madame Pomfrey to see her without you all things considered." Lily said to her almost son-in-law who nodded and eyes darkened with each passing injury. He knew that the list was going to only get longer once she was examined. He hoped Lily was wrong and that by some miracle that their child was okay. "Mia, baby I'm going to pick you up over my cloak and carry you to the infirmary to get you check out is that ok?" Charlie asked Mia being very careful of his actions as to not set her off. Mia nodded her head as Charlie took her in his arms making sure she was fully covered and headed out to the others. "James, Sirius you may want to call King and get some Aurors down here." Charlie said as he passed them on his way to the infirmary followed by Poppy and the girls. Harry and the twins followed them after a moment. "Dumbledore he's right and I will be talking to Molly and Arthur about the twins but if you don't do something about Ronald **all **of my children will be attending different schools and soon." Lilly said as James and Sirius left momentarily to retrieve King and some Aurors to do a sweep of the bathroom to find evidence. "Don't even think about going in that bathroom headmaster." Remus said coming to the defense of a member of his pack. When he got like this only his mate could calm him down. But at the moment he was doing something to help their goddaughter.

"Charlie set her on the bed over there." Poppy said indicating toward the bed furthest from the door and closest to her office and quarters. He set her down at transformed into a smaller transformation of his dragon and settled onto the top of her hair. So that he wouldn't disturb the healer but could be close to her in case his youngest brother came along. The other two women were shocked. "That is rare. Can Mia do it as well?" Poppy asked Lilly who nodded. "You can stay , Because all things considered she needs you the most right now. But please don't get in the way. We need to see what kind of damage that your youngest brother has done to your mate. But if we need questions answered you will turn back." Poppy said seeing the small dragon nod his head started running diagnostics.

With every spell that came back Poppy and Lilly's faces got redder and redder. Lilly you should probably go and retrieve your other children. Don't worry nothing bad will happen to her in my care. Her mate will make sure of that." Poppy said urging Lilly towards the exit. "You're sure?" Lilly asked looking at the healer with concern.

"Yes, plus you need a break so it will help. But leave the youngest male Weasley to the Aurors." Poppy said as Lilly exited, and Mia started to stir. "Aunt Poppy?" Mia said knowing exactly where she was. "You're going to be okay Mia." Poppy said once knowing that her charges pregnancy was still intact. Extremely relieved that she did not have to deliver that news. No healer wants to tell their patient that they miscarried.

"Where's Charlie?" Mia asked looking around for her love. Which he saw and flew and transformed back right in front of her. "I'm here my love. Are you okay?" He asked sitting next to her and holding her hand. "I'm ok I think." Mia said trying to sit up. "I wouldn't do that Mia. You are lucky to be alive. And without doing a ultrasound the baby as well." Poppy said causing the young witch to pale. "I'm sorry Char I was going to tell you. I just found out myself." Mia said as she started to cry. Causing Charlie to sit on the bed and pull her into his arms. "Mia, baby I'm not mad. I'm relieved that the both of you are ok. But let's have the ultra sound to make sure. Yeah?" Charlie asked causing Mia to nod as Charlie moved back to the chair. Poppy performed the spell after having Mia raising her top. Mia held Charlie's hand in a death grip. Poppy moved her wand until she noticed something and they heard two heartbeats. "You two are one lucky couple. Twins and they are perfect for how far along you are. I'd say 16 weeks at the most. But with twins its very difficult to tell. Both of your mothers know that all too well." Poppy said with a smile. " Not to be a downer. But what are my injuries?" Mia said as soon as Poppy printed two copies and dismissed the spell. "Mia we have to wait for the others I will only be able to get it out once." Poppy said as the doors to the hospital wing flew open and at the front leading the others where James and Lilly Potter. " Mia!" Harry exclaimed running over to his twin with the Weasley twins not that far behind it.

Kingsley and Tonks who lead a shackled Dumbledore and Ronald Weasley who where also under the silence charm. "Poppy what are her injuries?" Kingsley asked. "I take it you need it for you're report?" Poppy asked as Kingsley nodded. "Well Miss Potter is a very luck young lady. She has two fractured ribs, a concussion and bite and slash marks all over her body. Luckily, I can heal the slashes, but the bruises and bite marks will have to heal on their own. Mia is lucky that all this trauma done to her body did not cause her to miscarry. In my opinion lock the both of them up and throw away the key." Poppy said as a quill and ink wrote down everything she said and gave it to the auror.

_**5 years earlier **_

Charlie was walking back to the common room trying to avoid all of the 'fangirls' claiming to be his mate. His parents had told them he would know who it was when he met them. He would feel it. He was just passing the library when something hard slammed into him. He steadied who it was before they fell. He recognized the dark curly hair immediately. It was one of the twin's friends. Mia Potter. "Woah there Mia. What are you running from?" He asked before he saw Flint and some of the other guys chasing after her. He moved her behind his back in order to protect her properly and transformed into his dragon form. He saw her eyes get big and hoped that he hadn't scared her even worse. But, thankfully it got the others to back away and run. Once they were gone he turned back around and saw Mia look at him with adoration and she transformed to a dragon as well but she was purple. She was the most beautiful dragon and person that he had ever seen. They transformed back. "You're Fred and George's older brother Charlie am I right?" She asked to which he nodded. "And you're Mia Potter one of they're best friends and you are the twin sister to Harry Potter." I stated as she extended her hand which I gladly shook. "Well it's nice to finally meet you I've been waiting my entire life to meet you." Mia said with a smile on her face as she went about picking up her belongings Charlie was quicker though. They talked and enjoyed each other's company on the way to the common room. They found out that they had a lot in common. They continued their conversation as soon as they entered the common room making the entire room silent. You could hear a pin drop. They went and sat by the fire and where soon joined by the twins and the rest of they're friends. It really wasn't a shock to either of the twins or Mia's twin that they where soul mates. But told the couple not to lwt Molly Weasley get wind of it. "She'll start planning you're wedding tomorrow." Fred said with George nodding in agreement.


	2. Chapter 2

_Shape Shifting Love _

_Chapter 2_

**While Mia was being looked at:**

"Remus, you know this is going to me a matter of he says she says. When there is no evidence to back up her claim. She was probably asking for it." Dumbledore said not realizing that James and Sirius had returned with the aurors. The others were in shock that the Headmaster would say such a thing. Especially with what they knew had just happened. "I would hope that the headmaster wouldn't try and sweep an attack on a student, one of a very prominent house under the rug. But I get the feeling that this isn't the first time that something like this has happened. This is probably a normalcy here at Hogwarts. I'm going to have to take you into custody." Kingsley said advancing on the aging headmaster.

Two of the other Aurors went into the bathroom to get the sweep of it. To see what exactly happened they advised Sirius and James to wait outside the bathroom. "Believe me gentlemen, no one wants to see their daughter or goddaughter like that. I'm saving you from incarceration. Because you will kill the youngest Weasley male." One of the Aurors said as he followed his partner inside as James and Sirius went up to where Remus was at the moment.

Two of the other officers one of them being Sirius's niece who went by Tonks. Who looked like she was out for blood headed towards Gryffindor Tower to apprehend the youngest male Weasley. Tonks and Mia are very close especially since she is Charlie Weasley's best friend. Which is probably part of the reason why she was so mad but the other reason might be because she was Bill Weasley's mate.

Sirius and had to hold James back after they all heard what Dumbledore had said about Mia. Which wasn't an easy task when James Charlus Potter got riled up. Anyone who knew James Potter also knew that like his transformation he was just as protective of his cubs as a lion. Charlie when he and Mia found out they were mates wrote to James and Lily asking for permission to date his daughter. That single action caused a bond to form between the head of the Potter house and the second oldest Weasley son. They both respected the other. Right now he was halfway human and halfway lion. Until his mate came forward that got him to calm down and stay human. "King, the house of Potter will be pressing charges against both Ronald Billius Weasley and The Headmaster." Lily said as James nodded in agreement as Tonks and her partner brought the youngest Weasley in. He was held at wand point by one of the other aurors. Tonks wasn't able to because of the family involved was basically her own and it would be a breach of contract. "King when they are transported, I will go to my fiancée and tell him what has happened. Because of the situation you know as well as I do if I transport it would be breach of contract." Tonks said as the group headed towards the hospital wing. "I couldn't agree more Tonks. But do that later. Take the rest of the day and be with your family. The Potters are going to need your support right now. Hopefully it doesn't cause any issued with the Weasleys." King said right before they entered the hospital wing.

They noticed that Charlie had calmed down enough to where he was in his human form instead of his dragon. The couple looked better than when they were seen earlier. Both of the Potter and Weasley twins were glaring daggers and the youngest Weasley male. Charlie had transformed back into his dragon but this time it was larger and was in front of Mia as if to protect her from the threat of one Ronald Billus Weasley. Everyone noticed that Mia had started to shake as soon as she saw the young red head. "Auror Kingsley, not that we're condoning what HE did." Fred started saying. "BUT, you know mum and dad have to be here and informed before you can transport him." George finished before Tonks sent her patronus to Bill Weasley who she knew would get Molly and Arthur to Hogwarts.

Who were there within minutes via the floo that was in the Hospital Wing. They were followed shortly by Bill and Harry's girlfriend and Mate Fleur Delacour. Molly and Arthur assessed the situation as the other two couples reunited. For Harry and Fleur it had been a few months since they had seen each other and it was torture. Especially since they were mates in more ways than one. With Fleur being Veela.

They saw Charlie transformed and standing in front of Mia. As one of his larger dragon transformations he was blowing smoke he was so mad. "King, what happened?" Arthur asked seeing his youngest son and the Headmaster at wand point and bound so they wouldn't make any sudden movements. "Well young Ronald attacked and beat Mia Potter within a inch of her life. She has bite marks and bruises all over her body. What use to be her uniform is now scraps. Mia and Charlie are very lucky all things considered. And Ronald is lucky that for Charlie at least his mate comes first." Poppy said as King started writing away quickly. "What do you mean Charlie and Mia are lucky. It's not like she was pregnant and she probably led my poor Ronnie on." Molly said as everyone else was stunned by what had just come out of the Weasley Matriarch's mouth. "Well now we know why he's been verbally abusive since we've arrived back. Which when presented to the Headmaster acted like it was nothing. I think even said boys will be boys. And said that they were mates. When we knew that wasn't the truth." Harry said starting to shake he was so mad. If it wasn't for Fleur probably would have lost his temper.

This shocked the aurors into silence. The headmaster snorted. "The little bitch deserved it." Dumbledore said as the aurors look his to the ministry followed by Ronald and Arthur and Molly.

It took Mia breaking down in sobs with her head in her hands for Charlie to calm down enough to be back to his human form. He got in the bed behind her and brought her into his chest and rocked her back and forth until she fell asleep. And still Charlie continued to rock her back and forth. "Bill, as far as I'm concerned that woman is no longer my mother. I want nothing to do with her or Ronald. I will be staying near Mia. Could you retrieve all my belongings I will be moving closer to Hogwarts. Especially, now." Charlie said moving a piece of hair off of her forehead. " That won't be a problem little brother. I'll get all of our things. Fred and George yours as well. Tonks and I have been saving for a place I guess we're going to have to move it up and find something a little bigger." Bill said mentally thinking of what was going to be needed done. "That won't be necessary. You all already have a place. Marauder estate is always welcome to you. Bill, Tonks and Remus will go and help you." James said as the others left to the apparition point to get all of the belongings and take them to Marauder estate.


End file.
